Generally, a virtual private network (VPN) is a network that uses a public telecommunication infrastructure (e.g., Internet) to create a secure virtual connection for communication between two or more entities. The secure connection may be accomplished through the use of a “tunnel” between the two or more entities. A VPN may utilize various protocols to establish the tunnel and to secure communications between the sender and recipient. For example, one protocol is Internet Protocol Security (IPsec). When implementing IPsec, each IP packet of a data stream is authenticated and encrypted to protect data flows in the VPN.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.